


Persuasion

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Though Sesshoumaru would never admit such a thing, the combination of Rin and Kagome is too much even for him.





	Persuasion

“C’mon dad, please?”

Rin clasped her hands, her big brown eyes pleading with just the right mixture of hope and desperation.

She caught the brief flash of helplessness on her father’s face and almost celebrated her victory, but then he crossed his arms, clenched his jaw and dashed her hopes with a single word.

“No.”

 _Damnit_. Rin drew in a shuddering breath and let her eyes mist over. She stomped her foot in a show of pre-teen drama and made sure her father noticed the tremble on her lips, before she sniffed audibly and fled the scene.

Reaching her room, Rin slammed the door shut behind her for good measure.

Flopping down onto her bed, she let out a sigh.

Rin could count the times her puppy dog gaze had failed her with one hand. Her father had been adamant this time.

Rin frowned at the ceiling, and thought furiously what her next step should be. She could be just as stubborn as her father, and was not about to give up so easily.

She might have lost the battle, but she still had a chance to win the war.

But for that, she’d have to pull in the big guns.

Her mind made, Rin reached for her phone and texted her stepmother.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner that night was a tense occasion, with Kagome struggling to maintain a cheerful monologue while Sesshoumaru brooded over his curry and Rin cast sullen, accusatory glances at her father every chance she got.

Kagome had initially thought to take her time with her campaign: let Sesshoumaru come to terms with the idea and then erode his resistance little by little.

But if this was what their family dinners were going to be like, it was best to resolve the situation sooner than later. So that very same night – as Sesshoumaru’s guilt was still fresh from Rin’s silent treatment earlier – Kagome broached the subject while they prepared for bed.

“Don’t feel too bad about Rin being upset,” she said, her tone conciliatory. “Twelve year old girls can be full of drama.”

“I didn’t think she’d take it so hard,” Sesshoumaru muttered, slipping under the blanket and reaching for his book from the nightstand.

Kagome got into the bed, curled up against Sesshoumaru’s side. “Children and pets, you know what it’s like. I asked for a pet three Christmases in a row.”

“You did?”

“Sure, I _really_ wanted one. And then later we did get Buyo so my wish came true.”

“Hnn.”

Kagome caressed Sesshoumaru’s chest. “I kind of hope you would reconsider, though.”

Sesshoumaru stiffened. “Why?”

“Why not? We have plenty of room, we’d get the kitten for free from Sango and cats require minimal care.”

“I suppose.”

“Also, honestly, I’d like having one around again. Just think how happy Rin would be.”

“She'd be overjoyed,” Sesshoumaru admitted after a terse silence.

Kagome held her breath and waited.

“…I’ll think about it,” Sesshoumaru said at last.

Kagome smothered her smile and leaned in to kiss Sesshoumaru’s cheek.

 

 


End file.
